Certain water heaters include a tank therein. Heating elements, such as gas burners, electric resistance elements, or induction elements, heat water within the tank during operation of such water heaters. During operation, relatively cold water flows into the tank, and the heating elements operate to heat such water to a predetermined temperature. In particular, the heating elements generally heat water within the tank to a very high temperature. A mixing valve may be used to mix the relatively hot water with relatively cold water in order to bring the temperature of such water down to suitable and/or more usable temperatures. The heated water may then be supplied to one or more water consuming appliances through a supply conduit.
Certain water consuming appliances require heated water at relatively low temperatures, e.g., at temperatures safe for direct user contact. For example, to reduce the likelihood of burns, the temperature of water supplied to a plumbing fixture such as a shower head or a sink faucet may need to be limited to 120° F. Therefore, conventional water consuming appliances may be programmed or otherwise configured for supplying water at a set point temperature suitable for safe use in such appliances. The mixing valve of the appliance mixes high temperature water from the tank with cold water from the water supply to supply water at the set point temperature.
However, other water consuming appliances may perform operating cycles that require water at a temperature different than the set point temperature. For example, to perform a sanitization cycle, a dishwasher may require water at a temperature of 160° F. When supplied with water at 120° F., the dishwasher must utilize an internal heater to raise the temperature of the water to the desired target temperature, resulting in extended cycle times and increased energy consumption.
Accordingly, a water supply system with features for providing water consuming appliances with supply water at temperatures above the set point temperature of the water heater would be useful. More specifically, a water supply system capable of supplying water at both the set point temperature and a target temperature communicated by a water consuming appliance would be particularly beneficial.